


I'll Take Care of You

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Little Wonders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Draco comes home early to find a regressed Harry waiting. He doesn’t quite understand regression, but he loves Harry deeply, and he’ll always be there to help when he can.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> As a big Harry kinnie and an age regressor, this was shamelessly self-indulgent, please forgive me heh! It’s also of note that I headcanon Harry as autistic, so he definitely stims in this fic! It also contains an abundance of “baby talk” on Harry’s part, that’s just how he talks when regressed!

The first time it happened, Draco didn’t know what to think. He had come home early from work and walked in on Harry, who’d had the day off for therapy. Harry was sitting on the floor with his back to Draco and headphones on. He couldn’t quite tell what Harry was doing, but could hear Harry humming softly to himself. Draco couldn’t help but smile listening to the happy little sounds Harry was making.

Draco walked over and squatted down next to Harry, looking over his shoulder. Harry was colouring in a book that looked to be for children. The page he was currently working on had two dogs, one pulling another on a wagon. Harry had coloured the dog in the wagon brown and the one pulling it yellow. He’d also written on the page: the word “me” with an arrow pointing to the brown dog. Adorable really, though Draco didn’t quite understand why Harry was colouring in a children’s book.

Draco gently placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, alerting his boyfriend to his presence. Harry jumped a bit, and looked up at Draco with wide eyes, as if he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Harry pulled his headphones off. “Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hey, love,” Draco said. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “What’s all this?”

Harry took a moment as if to think, and when he answered, did so very carefully. Even so he couldn’t help how some of his words sounded slurred. “I’m colouwing. It’s two doggies, see?”

“Mhm, you’re doing such a good job, too!” Draco still didn’t much understand, but if Harry felt like acting childish, there was no harm in treating him like one. And seeing how Harry smiled at that, how could Draco not do whatever he could to make Harry smile again?

“Thankies!” Harry said brightly, flapping his hands excitedly. Then, as if he’s worried about how he sounds, Harry looked away and corrected himself. “I mean, thank you.”

“No need to correct yourself, darling,” Draco assured him. “You can talk however feels best. Are you going to finish your picture? It’s looking so good so far! I’m sure it’ll look even better when it’s done!”

Harry brightened at that. “Mhm!” He looked up at Draco again. “I can make you a picky?”

Draco smiled. “I’d love that!”

“Yay!” Harry flapped again for a bit, so full of positive energy he couldn’t contain himself. “You can’t lookie though! Is a suwpwise!”

“Fair enough! While you’re working on your pictures, I can go make a snack for you if you’d like.”

“Yes yes! Make chocky miwk pwease! An’ fish cwackews!”

“Anything for you, my little prince,” Draco said, ruffling Harry’s hair as Harry beamed up at him.

It didn’t take long to get Harry’s snack ready. When Draco came back, Harry was bent over a piece of paper, colouring intensely. Draco sat the plate of crackers and the cup of milk just in front of the paper, which Harry immediately bent further over to hide.

“No peeking!” Harry exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. “I’m not, I promise! I won’t dare to ruin the surprise.”

“Good good! Is awmost done!”

A few minutes later, Harry proudly held up the paper for Draco to see. On it, he had drawn two stick-figure outline people, one tall and yellow, the other small and brown. There was an arrow pointing to the yellow person, labelled “Draco”, and an arrow pointing to the brown person, labelled “me”. Harry had also drawn a rainbow above them both and written “I LOV YOU” just beneath them in big letters.

Draco smiled brightly, taking the paper from Harry. “It’s perfect! Is it okay if I pin it up on the fridge?”

“Yes yes!” Harry said excitedly, flapping and bouncing. Draco pinned the drawing on the fridge, coming back to Harry cleaning things up. “Wan’ cuddles,” Harry said upon noticing Draco.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Draco said, helping Harry tidy up. Once they were done, Draco moved Harry’s plate of goldfish crackers and his cup of milk to the end table by the couch. He then plopped down on the couch and grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and patted the space next to him. Harry happily climbed up next to his boyfriend. Harry settled back against Draco, resting his head on Draco’s chest. Draco covers them both with the blanket and gently kissed the top of Harry’s head.

They stay like that for a long time, both of them drifting in and out of sleep, calm and content. After a while, Harry broke their comfortable silence, nervousness creeping into his tone. “Sowwy fow not bein’ big today.”

“You’ve nothing to apologise for, my sweet little prince,” Draco replied. “Any time you need me, I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more regression content, follow [my regression Tumblr](https://csre-lily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
